


Conformity

by Seyasoya



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, Physical Disability, Post Elastigale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: Gail finds herself in a time and place ill-suited.





	Conformity

**Author's Note:**

> THE AUTHOR HAS SOME EMBERS LEFT IN THEM-
> 
> Yes, this is based off the wonderful Yamino Elastigale AU!
> 
> http://yamino.tumblr.com/ or https://elastigale.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will do my best to finish Inktober, don't worry friends.
> 
> Maybe?

Same old, same old.

The prosthetics ache under her legs, never fully hurting, but never fully fitting like gel.

It's not like she needs them. She can stay totally fine afloat. She just needs to... fit it. Guess so.

She hides it under baggy trunks, a loose sweated and a cap covering up the scarring on her face.

Fits in.

She sees a lone bird in the center, struggling to keep up with the effortless glides of the flock surrounding it.

Stratogale wants to speak bird from the top of her lungs. Anything,  _anything_ - 

Not here. Not now.

Fit in.


End file.
